On The Straight And Narrow
by vIXYvIOLINbABY
Summary: One girl Loved him but she also loved another. He would give anything ot be back with her, but will she accept him or will she run off with another sorry abt summary suckage lol plz read though old penname:101secretsgirl
1. Chapter 1

**On the straight and narrow**

21 year old Gabriella Montez was sitting at the dressing table in her bedroom of her apartment. She was just finishing off her make up an was then going to slip on her outfit. She had already had a shower an dried her hair, then straightening it adding a little hairspray to make it shine and stop it frizzing, her make up was of a moderate amount, with black eyeliner and mascara. She put on some blue eye shadow and a little bit of clear lip gloss to make her lips shine. After finishing her make up she went over to her walk in cupboard and went over to the Saturday section (I know it's a bit odd but why not LoL) and picked out a pair of dark denim shorts and a yellow flared top bending down she looked at all her shoes on the rack and decided on a pair of dark brown suede wedges giving her a few extra inches onto her height.

Gabriella was planning on going out with all her friends and her girlfriend of 2 months Louise. Yes she was a lesbian. Louise had the most amazingly long dark red hair with emerald green eyes her teeth were pure white pearls and had the most softest plumpest pair of lips a girl could have, she had quite a small nose. She was a very pleasant girl and always kind to Gabriella's friends, In fact all of Gabriella's friends like her they were all like brother and sister.

Tonight they were going to a downtown club called blackness this was the best club in the area at the moment since it had just opened a week ago.

Gabriella made her way down the steps of her apartment block and waited for a taxi to arrive. A couple of minutes later she was on her way to the club, she was meeting all her friends and Louise there. 10 minutes later she was standing outside the club looking to for Louise and the others. She looked to the left and saw the group of friends talking.

"Hey guys, hey baby" she hugged her friends and gave Louise a peck on the lips

"Hey Gabs" all her friends chorused

"Hey Gabs I hope you don't mind but I brought an old friend to join us? he's just joined the basketball team as well" queried Chad.

Chad was like her big brother he was an African American and was 22 years old only a year older than Gabriella he had a well rounded face, big brown eyes like a puppy and the most amazing afro it was made up of small ringlets in perfect form and if you ever touched, it which was quite impossible if you weren't his friend then you would find it unbelievably soft.

"No that's fine where is he then? I would love to meet him" Asked Gabriella.

"Oh he'll be here soon he said he would be a little late he had to sort something out real quick"

Not long after that his friend arrived.

"Hey sorry im late guys I had to deal with something back home" A tall man said jogging up towards Chad's side

Chad was wearing a pair of light greyish jeans with a long sleeved white shirt with an embroidered half black half white heart and eagle wings on the back of the shirt the top two buttons of the shirt were un-done making it look better

"Its cool dude, so let me introduce you to the rest of the crew"

Had turned towards the group of girls with their boyfriends.

"You already know Taylor McKessie"

He said gesturing towards an African American girl with dark brown almost black short-ish hair she was wearing a short black dress with a tie up round the back it was a plain an simple dress unlike someone else.

"This is Zeke's girlfriend Sharpay Evans"

This girl was quite tall skinny but not anorexic and had golden blonde hair, her eyes were a green colour but not like Louise's, hers were more of a pastel green. This girl looked like she was very outgoing. She obviously loved pink from what she was wearing. A mini dress that was a hot pink and a pair of stiletto pink shoes that strapped up round her ankles in her right hand she was carrying a pink hand clutch bag with the letters 'S.E' most likely referring to her initials.

Zeke was another basketball player he was also African American but his hair wasn't anything like Chad's was. It was very short. He had brown eyes but they had a small tint of red in them to give them an effect. He was quite tall as well, around the same height as Chad. He was wearing a red polo shirt with a small logo on the top left hand corner the logo was of an alligator meaning it was a Lacoste shirt. He wore a pair of light coloured jeans and a pair of white K- Swiss trainers.

"This is Ryan, Sharpay's Twin brother"

Ryan was a little bit similar to Sharpay but not much his skin was not as tanned as Sharpay's but there was two things that they had in common and that was their hair colour and there eye colour they both had the same eye colour in perfect match but Ryan's hair wasn't a golden blonde his hair was a notch down from that colour to put it in Sharpay's terms a duller version of her hair. The difference between ryan and the others is that he was single, And was quiet compared to the others. He was wearing a pair of black tennis shoes and darkish jeans with a white dress shirt with the top two buttons un-done and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with his shirt un-tucked and a black tie, on top of his shirt was a black waistcoat with all the buttons un-done making him look quiet casual but still looking like he was about to go out on the town.

"Next is Jason's girlfriend Kelsi"

Kelsi was a petite girl with light brown hair, and her eyes were a muddy brown. She seemed like a shy girl but once you got to know her she was in fact an outgoing, fun-loving, carefree girl, but a little bit more tamed than what Sharpay was, her skin wasn't very pale but not tanned like Sharpay's it was more in the middle. Kelsi was wearing a deep purple silk satin dress that came to mid- thigh. On her feet she wore some black pointed slip on high heel shoes

Jason was yet another basketball player he also had a similar skin tone to Kelsi's. His eyes were dark brown almost a black looking colour. His hair was a little bit long and a bit ruffled but that was probably styled like that. But unlike everyone else's hair his hair was pitch black it hadn't been colour his hair was just naturally black. He was of a medium build in size, and a little bit shorter than Chad and Zeke. He was wearing a pair of light colour jeans and a plain black top with in bold letter 'F.C.U.K' referring to the clothing line called French connection on his feet he wore a pair of Black K-Swiss trainers.

"And last but not least is Gabriella and her Girlfriend Louise"

Gabriella had perfectly tanned skin but the difference between her and Sharpay's was that hers was natural her hair was dark brown almost black and her eyes were a gorgeous chocolate/coffee brown she was also petite but she wasn't as small as Kelsi. She was very curvy girl as well which made her all the more pretty. Her outfit helped show the curves in her legs and made her breasts stand out in her flowy top when it flattened out against her skin.

Louise was wearing a short denim skirt to some people they would think it was overly short but Gabriella thought it was just fine no one would say anything just in case they ended up in a fight she was wearing a pair of ballerina flats and unlike the others she was wearing a gold bikini top with a small denim jacket that came to mid back. Yes she was a bit of a slut but she was a nice girl, When Gabriella was around (OOOH!!)

"Everyone this is Troy he is the new member to the basketball team and one of my closest friends since play school"

Now Troy was tall but only just a few inches taller than Chad and Zeke he had short but shaggy brown hair and his eyes were a beautiful deep blue that had like a natural twinkle to them. His skin was also tanned like Gabriella's, his was also natural like hers. He was wearing a plain white v-neck t-shirt that helped make his natural tan glow and a pair of dark jeans and black and white chequered Vans.

"Hi its nice to meet you guys sorry for being late I only just finished un-packing my stuff for my new apartment.

"No that's ok Troy Gabriella has not long just arrived she always takes forever" Taylor jocked

Troy looked over at Gabriella 'WOW' was all that he could think he did figure out in his brain already that yes Gabriella was a lesbian and he would be ok with that. He has had many friends that were gay and bisexual what's from stopping him being friends with a lesbian? Although that doesn't mean she isn't sexy because she really is, her tan was gorgeous, her facial features were soft, her nose was so cute like a little button, her cheeks had a natural little tint of pink to them, her lips were plump and soft looking he just wanted to kiss them right there and he wouldn't care if she didn't like it or like him for that matter. But the main attraction was her eyes, they stood out just like his, they had a natural spark to them they were so beautiful they looked like two little chocolate drops that you would put on your tongue and they would melt instantly. Her hair looked so silky, smooth and soft altogether, and the curves on her body were to die for. Troy was a lover of curvy girls not these stick thin people that hardly ate a thing and could or would end up critically ill.

His favourite thing about a curvy girl was there legs. To him a girls legs could tell him a lot, weather they were athletic or they exercised regularly or they didn't do anything at all and he could tell that she exercised regularly and was quite athletic from what he could see of her legs she must be a runner like track or just a run in the morning's, which was what he did every morning.

"Troy. Troy man you there…Helloooo" Chad asked waving his hand in front of Troy's face trying to knock him out of his little trance

Troy was suddenly knocked from his thoughts

"I'm sorry what was going on"

"You were day dreaming dude just like you did in seniors"

While they others were paying attention to Troy and Chad's conversation about what Troy used to do in senior school Gabriella's head suddenly shot up making sure no one was watching her so they wouldn't get worried about her sudden actions.

'But it couldn't be? It must be impossible? this can't be true? is this the Troy Bolton that I used to go out with? The Troy Bolton that I got dumped by after graduation making me suddenly become what I am today? Gabriella Montez lesbian of her friends.

"**-/" Wow this is my first chapter of my story I don't know weather you'll like it or not I just hope you do I wanted to make this an interesting story as well hopefully I will get more reviews than my last story that I deleted because no one was really reviewing it. This story will not have tons of chapters but its not going to be really short I may cut chapters off short so there cliff-hangers to make you read more of it. I'm thinking between 5 to 11 chapters somewhere around that. I'm sorry if you find this short just tell me if you think it should be longer or not So I hope you like this story please, please, please review thank you **

**ABBIE : ) "-/" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh God !!**

What was Gabriella supposed to do?

Did she just keep her distance from him and make sure she was always doing something else to avoid all contact with him?

Or…

Did she go up to him act like she never met him and dance and get to know him and see what he tells her about his past with girls and see what he has to say about her?

Or…

Did she make up an excuse to leave and go home and sit in her living room with a pot of Hagen daz (Not sure how to spell it lol) cookies and cream ice cream, watch sad romance films like Titanic and Romeo and Juliet and cry her eyes out thinking about her past life?

Now was the time to decide, maybe she could leave after a drink saying she didn't feel to good and just get a cab home then sit eat ice cream watch sad movies and cry and wallow in her past.

They all eventually went into the nightclub and Gabriella was half way through her drink,

'Only half the glass then I can make my excuse to leave thank god'

But then something Gabriella didn't want to happen, Happened!

Troy was making his way over to talk to Gabriella the only words that were going round in Gabriella's head were 'Oh shit, Oh shit, Oh shit' in her right hand that was by her side he stuck her thumb nail into the top her middle finger trying to find away to snap out of her word problem without doing something noticeable to make her look like some kind of freak of nature, luckily it worked and now she was trying to cool herself for when he started talking to her,

'Ok Gabriella you can do this its only your ex- boyfriend who was a contribution to turning you into a lesbian, no big deal just all I ask is.. Pleeeease don't recognise me please' Gabriella was begging inside her brain.

As he stood in front of her he noticed she must be spaced out so he decided to wave his hand in front of her face to wake her up from her little trance.

"Gabriella" He called to her waving his hand in front of her face

Suddenly her body jolted and she shook her head helping her wake up from her mind fiasco.

"You ok" She nodded "You just don't seem with us"

"What do you mean with us?" Gabriella asked confused

"Well I mean like you seemed spaced out, not really talking to anyone or dancing" Troy replied

"No I guess I just don't feel to good is all. I think I'll just go home and get some rest"

"Ok do you need a ride home because I don't mind taking you home?" Troy queried

"No its ok I can just get a cab home no big deal" Gabriella answered quickly

"No I insist on taking you home lets just say it's a chance to get to know you a little bit more" Troy said smiling

"O-ok I guess that's ok" Gabriella answered hesitantly she quickly looked around for her other group of friends finally finding them all talking in a group except for Louise who was standing drinking her, what looked to be an apple martini.

"I should probably go apologize for not talking to them and leaving early and such I'll be right back wait here" she quickly rushed off to say sorry to her friends before finding herself walking to Troy's car with him

"So were they ok with you leaving early an all?" Troy asked

"Yeah they said it was fine, don't worry I told them that you were taking me home as well, they said that's fine, and Chad said he would talk to you tomorrow"

"Oh that's cool" they were still walking down the street o Troy's car Gabriella seemed to think it took forever for her to get there but that must have been because she was in high heels and it she had been standing for a while so her feet were killing her.

Troy noticed a pained expression on her face as she continued walking down the dark street with him

"Hey you ok?" he asked caringly

"Yeah I'm fine, its just I have been on my feet for a while and these shoes are starting to really hurt my feet, I think I'll just take them off an walk bare foot" as she slowed down her walk she came to a street light one hand held onto it while she un-did one shoe then the same with the other foot. Un-yet after taking off her shoes her feet still hurt like hell

Suddenly Troy walked in front of her and kneeled down

"W-what are you doing" Gabriella asked a little confused

"Get on my back, that way your feet won't hurt"

"O-ok I guess" she hesitantly got onto his back feeling this weird sensation of heat blow through her. The warmth that she used to remember was there, but that could have been anything because she was getting a little cold and his back was warm.

But Gabriella was denying what she thought to be old feelings breaking past the barriers that she had put up around the little section of her heart she was basically denying the obvious.

"So were exactly is your car because I swear we have been walking for ages unless that's just me?" Gabriella complained

"We have been walking for two minutes and you say we have been walking forever do you walk that much at all?" Troy answered

"Yes actually I do walk quite a bit for your information, and I run in the mornings before I go into college, but of course I go home and shower before I go to college that would just be sick going in all smelly and sweaty" Gabriella just pulled a disgusted face at the thought of doing that.

"Well you don't have to worry anymore because my car is just there" he pointed to a black car that was hardly noticeable, there was no street light near it to see what car he had, that was until he go out his keys and pointed them towards the car pressing the button on the key. The lights lit up then turned off telling Troy that it had unlocked successfully.

When Troy and Gabriella arrived at Troy's car Gabriella had a clear view of what car he had this was one of Gabriella's favourite which was an Audi A5 black with tinted windows and silver alloy wheels she had just sold her old car which was a land rover discovery 3 yes that was quite a car to get rid of but she thought it was too big for her to keep so she sold it to find something smaller and something she would love more.

"Wow your car is amazing is it a 3 litre?" She asked thinking nothing out of the ordinary and now starting to feel more comfortable in his presence

"Yeah…But how do you know this sort of stuff about cars no offence or anything but I wasn't expecting someone like you to know this kind of thing" Troy wasn't going to deny he was stunned that she knew this stuff about cars he loved cars that was one of his many passions well he didn't know as much as other people but that didn't mean he wasn't really interested in them he hadn't met any girl who knew this much about cars since his ex- girlfriend that he broke up with after graduation.

"Well I learned it all from my ex boyfriend" she let loose from her mouth without realising what she was saying

Her eyes were now as big as the mars realising she just said something about the man that was standing right in front of her.

"So you used to be straight you weren't always a lesbian?" Troy questioned her

"Nope I used to be as straight as a ruler" 'Fuck' she thought to herself, 'what is wrong with me? Its like I'm drunk or something, but I can't be because I only had one drink' then she remembered the drink she had before she left to go out, she always had one drink to help her relax before she went out with her friends, And she could get drunk quite easily that's the way she always had been, two or three strong drinks and she would start to unwind, and then she would want to drink some more, but she always managed to limit herself. But right now she didn't care she just wanted to unwind it all and let herself loose, and she didn't care who saw this is what alcohol would do to her.

They both laughed a little at what she just said before he went to the passenger door and opened it allowing her to step inside and sit down.

Once they were both in the car Gabriella gave him directions to were she lived. He took her up to her door once they arrived at her apartment. They had quite a good chat in the car mainly they were telling each other jokes and such for now they had avoided the subject of the past and Gabriella had avoided blurting out things.

"So I guess I'll see you round at some point so" Troy said

The on the verge of being drunk Gabriella just stood there playing with her keys.

"Would you like to come in for a while and have a drink or something I just don't feel like being alone tonight since I'm not with Louise" Gabriella asked not realizing what she was doing, she was supposed to be going home, getting into pyjamas, eating ice cream and watching sad romance films whilst crying about her past.

"Yeah sure if that's ok" Troy answered with a smile there was something curious about this girl though she reminded him of someone he used to know he just wasn't sure who so far. He had only realised that she knew stuff about cars like his ex- girlfriend. Maybe he was going a bit dumb he was always a bit of a brainy boy when he was in school, but not so much to be overly brainy or geeky just a little more intelligent than his friends were.

Gabriella put the key into the slot on her front door turning the key to unlock it she opened the front door to her apartment

Troy looked around as he stepped inside the beautifully decorated living area. The living room was a mix of creams and browns the two opposite walls were brown and the other two were cream giving a chequered affect the floor was laminated with a pine wood giving the room a bit more brightness also in her sitting room was a large L shaped cream sofa with 3 brown cushions sitting a diamond type shape in front of the sofa was a big 42" TV sitting on the wall at the back of the room there was rather large window looking over at the town L.A.

While Troy was busy admiring the apartment and the view from her big window Gabriella had gone to her bedroom and put on something different clothing consisting of a bikini top that was decorated with black Hawaiian leaves and flowers set in a white background and a pair of small black boxer type shorts they weren't underwear, though but you could probably pass them off as underwear. Once she had got changed she sneaked past Troy carefully then shot into the kitchen once she was close enough whisking over to the fridge she pulled out two bottles of Budweiser she then went over to the draw holding all her cutlery and small cooking utensils and pulled out a bottle opener un doing both the bottles she walked into the living room she walked over to him and handed him the bottle.

Once Troy took his glance away from the view from out of the window he took some time to look over what Gabriella had changed into while taking his drink from her hand. From his perspective she looked absolutely H.O.T!! the bikini top was showing her cleavage from nearly angle it could it was just shouting his name telling him to take the top off and just kiss every part of her, and the shorts that looked like underwear well at least he thought they were shorts.

After a while of talking about the funny things they had done in their lives and drinking 4 bottles of alcohol each they were finally drunk very drunk and both knew that they wouldn't even remember a thing tomorrow morning.

"So you used to run around your garden shouting I'm super girl!" Troy said chuckling

"Yeah when me and my ex were together we would both get drunk and we would start shouting and stuff, I would start shouting stuff like, 'I'm fucking superman' and he would shout ,'I'm fucking wonder woman' or 'super girl' either one he would shout it out" Gabriella explained as they both kept laughing and messing about.

Somehow Troy ended up tickling Gabriella. Both knew that hardly any of the stuff they were jabbering on about was funny, just the occasional thing here and there, but they were too drunk to really care about that, soon enough Troy had found himself on top of Gabriella slowly he began to stop laughing and stopped tickling Gabriella he just rested his hand on her waist as his head came down to hers she began to lift her head up slowly so they could both meet halfway. Before they even put into place what was going on they had got themselves into a heated make out session

Troy broke apart from her to regain so breath "I- I thought you were supposed to be a lesbian or are you bisexual because I'm totally cool with that" Troy asked

"W-well my ex boyfriend contributed to me becoming a lesbian I don't know how but he did and I haven't touched a boy like the way I touched him or done anything sexual with a boy ever since him only girls and then that only became Louise just two months ago" Gabriella replied to him

"Oh and for the recorded I am not bisexual" she finished off before leaning in again for another make out session 4 minutes into their make out session Gabriella broke the lip lock stood up leading him to her bedroom.

**/O/O../ Ok so that was a bit longer I think tell me what you think so far I really need reviews to see if you actually like the story I might not be updating for a while though I might be able to get one more chapter but I cant make any promises since I'm going away on holiday to Jersey which is in the channel island I always have to say the channel islands otherwise people get it confused with new Jersey which is in America**

**Anyways thanks for reading cya later **

**abbie /O/O../**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to a special fan-fictioner called Heavensentme17 for your great review please if you read this story then please read hers to they are absolutely great I Love them : P just to tell you there are a few things in the flashback you should keep your eyes out for they shouldn't be that hard if you don't know what im on about then just pm me or review ad I'll message you back **_

_**Thanks **_

_**101SECRETSGIRL xx **_

She opened the door to her bedroom, her sanctuary, the place where no male species, not even Chad or any other male friend had stepped, until now that is.

Her bedroom was huge, but not overly huge. On the left hand side as you walked in was a white door leading to the connected bathroom. (soz can't remember what it's called) From where you were standing you could see another huge window on the opposite wall looking out onto the town, but from a different angle showing a few different things you couldn't see from the window in the living room. To the left of the room was a huge queen sized canopy bed with a big wooden frame with a cream/ off white see-through netting strapped to each individual pole. On either side of the bed were small bedside draws with a light sitting on top on one of them was a book which most likely was a book that Gabriella was reading. And on the same wall the door was on there was a walk in cupboard, It was a dream room.

Gabriella was dragging Troy across her giant room towards her bed, when she got there she pushed Troy down onto the bed and got on top of him letting her hair fall down either side of her face over onto Troy's as she started to make out with him. As it got more heated Troy started to tug as the bottom of Gabriella's top, They stopped kissing for a quick few seconds as Troy got hold of her top pulling it over her head a flinging it over onto the floor not really caring were it landed, as soon as the top was pulled over Gabriella's head she started to tug at him making him sit up partially so she could smoothly drag the top of his body and once that top was gone

"WOW" Gabriella let out of her mouth from the drunkenness running round her body.

Troy just laid there a chuckled lightly as he lifted his head up to continue making out with her, as it continued Gabriella was getting a little edgy, she wanted him and she was going to try everything she could to get him to do what she wanted, but at this point she wouldn't need to do so much since Troy obviously wanted the same from her, so she tugged at his belt loops on his jeans as a sign to stop so she could undo the button pull them down. She had his trousers on the floor with a few seconds and as she had just finished Troy was just starting on undoing her shorts it didn't take long for them to be found on the floor.

Now Troy only in a pair of dark blue boxers with a little tent going against the front of them, and Gabriella left in a black T-shirt bra and a pair of matching lace underwear

"Ok this isn't fair your wearing more than me you need to loose something" Troy complained still very drunk

"Ok I will loose both pieces if you loose the boxers that way we both won't have anything on" Gabriella enticed him

"You have yourself a deal there"

Troy took of her bra then her underwear leaving her completely naked then they switched as Gabriella took of Troy's boxers also leaving him naked setting free his erection which must have been a relief as Troy gave out a pleasurable groan

'Oh my fucking god,' Gabriella thought to herself as she looked at what was in front of her, it looked like a very special prize that had to be won in order to touch or have, and only one guess has to be given here, yes it was his dick standing straight up, it was like her special sweet that she was now craving for.

But what she didn't know is that Troy was thinking exactly the same about her. Her body was so full of beautiful curves and shaped so tanned and exotic looking and when he saw her perked breasts he thought he was gonna blow right there and then they were huge not overly huge like when people have too much plastic surgery but not too small either, they were just right.

Troy suddenly caught her off guard by pushing her down onto the bed making him become the one on top and in control he immediately put his mouth onto her left breast sucking on it like he was going to get some kind of sugar or sweet liquid to get himself more hyped up. While he put his attention to her breasts Gabriella couldn't help but moan at the sensations she was receiving from it all

"Oh fuck…Oh Holy SHIT!" she hollered out this was becoming addictive and very arousing she put her hand down her front and touched her clit feeling it soaking wet. 'Yep im defiantly fucking him tonight what ever he thinks about me im more than happy to give my virginity to him at least this time it will work…I hope'

**F_lashback_**

_Gabriella was sitting in her empty house her mother and father had gone on holiday for their anniversary of 25 years meaning that it was their silver anniversary. Gabriella was quite ok with being left at home this gave her the perfect opportunity to plan out her special night for her and Troy. They had been secretly dating for almost Two years and now they had just graduated from school and Gabriella thought it was finally time that she gave herself to Troy as a sign that they could be happy together forever and now they wouldn't have to hide it. Sure they had done sexual things together but they always found themselves stopping before going into sex both of them knew that they weren't ready for it yet. _

_Now they had been hiding their relationship from their friends well actually Troy's friends because they would agree to it._

_Gabriella was not from the same click as Troy, he was a jock she was a geek she had blonde hair and wore glasses with tape around the middle between the eyes on the nose part (don't know if that bit has a name or not) now Gabriella was not born with blonde hair she dyed it that colour as a joke in the holidays before she started seniors and didn't want her hair looking weird because of the two completely different colours so she just kept dying it. She was also quite chubby but not overly chubby, she was a bit big round her middle but she would wear some baggy tops to cover it or if her stomach was showing she would suck it in so she looked thinner her legs seemed a bit big as well it didn't help that she had stretch marks on the insides of both her thighs. She did wear glasses but she mostly only wore glasses to read stuff as her vision wasn't as good as it was. If you put a picture of her at this point to were she is now in her life you wouldn't recognise her at all (Hey that's kinda like Troy lol)_

_But Troy didn't care about any of that sort of stuff he thought about her personality more than her body although she did have a good body even if she didn't think so, he had to give her props for that , anyways… Troy said he was coming over to her house after he had a game of basketball with his friends so that gave Gabriella some time to go up to her room and sort out her outfit and her bedroom setting it up for her special night soon after her doorbell rung and knew that it could be no one other than Troy she had her outfit ready in the bathroom for when she went in there and was at this moment in her casual clothes she opened the door and flew into his arms as a greeting _

"_Hey Troy" Gabriella greeted excitedly _

"_Hey Gab's, um can I talk to you about something" Troy said being a little bit quiet_

"_Yeah sure lets go sit down" she lead him over to the living room of her house and sat next to him on the sofa _

"_So what's up?" Gabriella asked casually with a hint of excitement _

"_I don't think this can continue anymore" Troy said _

"_What? What do you mean you can't continue this? Continue what?" Asked a confused Gabriella_

"_I mean we can't go out anymore this is over" Troy said even quieter feeling the guilt rush through him _

"_wha- wha- what did I do? I can change it if there's anything I can do tell me please I will change please" Gabriella begged tears forming in her eyes and she fell down onto her knees in front of Troy. _

"_No Bells there's nothing wrong you didn't do anything wrong, its just I think we should move on we just graduated high school we'll both be busy with collage and stuff we won't have enough time for each other" Troy replied to her feeling as though he could just break in two. _

"_Okay I get it you don't want to be seen with a geek a blonde haired, glasses wearing freak who needs to get a life, you'll probably want something better than me something more like Chloe or Jenna or Hayley I suppose, but I guess you picked good cause I think anyone of them would suit you but I guess this was fun while it lasted…I think you should go" She cried_

_She walked past him to the door he followed a few seconds after feeling like he had just made the biggest mistake of his life just because of probably not being able to spend much time together because of college and other things. _

_He was about to walk out the door when Gabriella started to talk _

"_You know you could have just made me the happiest girl on the planet tonight I had it all planned out, I was going to give you something so special, something that every girl has and what they keep in their possessions till their ready to give it away and you just ruined it all for me. Thanks Troy, thank you for ruining the best night of my fucking life" she told him and with that she shut the door on him shutting her self away from the world, but not only that but shutting Troy out of her life completely for them never to meet again till now. _

**End of Flashback **

Troy had just finished toying around with the left breast and was now playing about with the other after more pleasure he started to descend down her body to her vagina.

He opened up her legs a bit further and instantly licked her clit

"OH FUCK… That feels really good" Gabriella told him quite dazed by the brilliant sensation he just gave her

"Well if you like that then you will love this" he said with a smirk on his face as he inserted a finger

She quickly winced a bit as his finger went in thinking it went unnoticed by Troy she just let him carry on and as he kept going it got more and more pleasurable. But she was wrong about Troy not noticing her wince a little he now instantly knew she was still a virgin he was fine with that he didn't care he just wanted to get a release because she was so erotic, just to look at her naked body for just laying on the bed underneath him.

"aaah that's so fucking good don't stop" Gabriella squealed out in pleasure

At these words that just made him go faster he wanted her to orgasm so he could look at that beautiful face scrunch up in satisfaction, as his hand movements sped up so did her build up inside

"Oh god im…im gonna cum" she breathed out

Seconds after her orgasm ran through her making her legs move about in the amount of sensual gratification (looked it up different, word for pleasure lol )

Troy took his finger out of her whole to find it soaking wet she looked at him as he put his finger inside his mouth sucking it all off and swallowing it that just made Gabriella want to fuck his brains out that was so sexy tasting something form her body. He then leant down and kissed her and was not getting her to taste herself sowing her how good she actually did taste.

"Can I just tell you something quick this is just with pure confidence here even if I am drunk or not" Gabriella said a little bit embarrassed

"Sure what is it?"

"Im still a virgin" she bowed her head down in embarrassment

"I know I saw you wince earlier its fine I don't care" Troy told her giving just a small boost of confidence

"Well now that's cleared up, where were we?" Gabriella said with a mischievous smile

"I think I know" Troy replied back with a seductive smirk as he leaned down and started to kiss her neck sucking and biting on a certain spot

"Uh that feels really good, but your turns over" Gabriella said as she flipped him over so that she was now on top. Slowly she started to slither down this body her tongue licking his chest as she went down she came down to his crotch area and looked at the beauty standing there. Her mouth was now craving it she grasped his cock in her hand and gently slid her tongue over the tip earning a groan from Troy, she started to touch him more sliding her hand down his shaft so she could put her mouth over it she started to suck on it like a straw all you could hear were the moans and groans coming from Troy's mouth as pleasure exploded through his body, her head started to bob up and down as she sucked on his hard cock.

"Oh fuck.. This is the best blowjob… I've ever had" Troy said breathlessly

Gabriella released her mouth from his cock and looked up at him with a seductive smile before returning to her business she took him all in and deep throated him, she started to rub her hand up and down his shaft once in a while sucking on it, soon after he released into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

'Holy fuck that's sexy' Troy thought as he watched her lick her lips.

Troy instantly pulled her body up to his and then rolled her over. He grabbed his wallet that was laying on the floor by his jeans meaning that it had obviously fallen out when they were busy.

Opening his wallet he took out a small blue and sliver squared wrapped package tearing the top he took out a condom. Her hand reached up

"I'll do this bit" she said in a sexy tone as she slid the condom on to his shaft slowly making him groan out of satisfaction.

When she finished Troy then opened her legs as he knelt down onto his knees a little bit more to get the right position in front of her.

"Ok this gonna hurt like fuck, just tell me if you wanna stop" Troy said sincerely Gabriella just replied with a nod before closing her eyes getting ready for it

He entered slowly making sure not to hurt her to much, as he kept going in bit by bit the pain in her vagina increased, like a deep burning sensation and felt as though he was cutting her with a knife, or cutting a slit then ripping it like someone does with band aid but slowly making the pain last.

"Ow" she screamed

"Fuck im so sorry…Do you want me to stop because we can if you want?" Troy offered

"No I want this…I don't wanna be virgin forever" She replied to him.

Troy nodded in understand-meant and slowly but surely got all of himself inside. They both just sat like that for about a minute or so till Gabriella started to feel comfortable and they started to move together getting the satisfying pleasure of each other.

"Turn over and get on your hands and knees" Troy ordered

Gabriella did as she was asked and suddenly she felt him drive into her from behind. Gabriella had to admit she had never done this before and they had only just started, but this was going to be her favourite position.

"Oh fuck yeah that feels fucking great" She squealed out loving how the dirty talk sounded and made Troy react to her as he started to pick up his pace obviously feeling more aroused by her.

"Oh god fuck me harder Troy, make those balls slap my ass" Gabriella ordered

Troy obeyed her command he started to make his pace harder but still quite quick, all you could hear were the moans and groan's coming from them both and the slapping of the skin as Troy's balls started to slap against her backside.

"Oh.. God.. I'm gonna cum" she said, not long after she was screaming out in ecstasy as her orgasm hit her and electrified its was through Gabriella's body, seconds after Troy was groaning out in satisfaction as his orgasm went through him he took himself out of Gabriella and took off the condom putting it in the closest bin which was just by her bedside table he quickly took the covers out from underneath them and both clambered in together both looking at each other in the eyes surprisingly the drink was quickly wearing off of them both and now Troy was starting to be bombarded with all these thoughts by looking into the chocolate button eyes that were staring back at him he knew he remembered those eyes from somewhere but he had to rack his brain to think of where…

Suddenly it hit him,

"Bells!?" He asked shocked

Gabriella's body suddenly jolted up underneath the covers as the old nickname he used to give her was repeated from his mouth

"What did you just call me?!" she exclaimed

**Omg does he remember his ex or not okay please if you are a bit confused with this story please tell me I like people to be open to me but if you don't put it in a nice manner I will not be a happy bunny and I don't like being a sad angry bunny but please feel free to Pm me anytime or just review and ask and I will reply **


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG!!!! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in like 3 or 4 months I have been so busy with school and I just completely forgot about it all. Hope you can forgive me :) anyways please review I Know its not a long chapter I just wanted to get this out as soon as I could lol. Anyway please comment tell me what you think etc. byeee Abbie **

"What did you just call me?!" she exclaimed

……………………………….....................................................................

"Bella its you, I mean I didn't realise at first but now its all making sense" Troy said to her still in a state of shock.

Gabriella stood up taking the bed sheet with her leaving Troy to cover up with the quilt cover, she walked into to her cupboard and took the dressing gown sitting on its hook unlucky for her it was a short red silk one that came to mid thigh.

"So tell me what have you been up to all these years?" Gabriella asked in a pleasant tone.

Troy was shocked, he thought she would go mental maybe throw a glass or something but no she didn't do anything. She just sat there ready to listen to him.

"W-well I got a job in the basketball team with chad as you know already, before that I worked at a school as a p.e teacher for a few years but nothing much more than that.

"So how many girls from the school did you screw over?" Gabriella said bluntly with a hint of anger in her voice.

"What I didn't screw over any of the girls, how could you say that? You of all people know im not like that" Troy replied to her question.

He couldn't believe she thought he fucked the girls in the school, he didn't even touch any of them. They would be really nice to him an he would be nice back. That was one of his main rules in his class, you be nice to me and I'll be nice back. But he never touched the girls like that even they knew he wouldn't do that, they didn't want to risk their best p.e teacher loosing his job, but after being there for 3 years he decided he didn't want to waste his career he had in basketball after he was told he had great talent when some scouts came to one of the basketball games, the teachers played a game as well and one of the scouts came and told him that maybe he should try out for one of the teams if they had an open position, and here he is today in a basketball team, the same one as chad and his new friends. Not to mention that the team he's on is one of the most famous. The Lakers.

Pretty soon Troy was going to become utterly famous like his friends that's the only part of it he wasn't too sure on.

Gabriella knew he didn't actually do those sort of things. He liked working, that was just him, he would always try his best and would never want to put his career or himself in jeopardy, that's one thing she had always known. What people didn't realise is that Troy was actually quite smart, no one ever asked what he got on tests so he never had to show how smart he actually was, all the others thought he was…to put it simply, dumb.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean that I know you would never do that I just got a bit worked up its just seeing you again and all brings back loads of memories and all the tension just really built up" Gabriella confessed to him

"I know what you mean and apology accepted I could never stay mad at you for too long, never could" He said with a slight chuckle

"Look I didn't know it was you if it was you I would have never just have done this.. Not that I wouldn't like doing this but I would have taken this slower if you know what I mean" Troy rambled trying to make sure she wasn't mad at him.

"Troy" Gabriella whispered in his ear and he immediately shut up

"Y-Yeah?" He asked afraid she would start shouting and screaming at him

"Shut up and kiss me" Gabriella whispered to him

And round two began.

……………………………….....................................................................

It was now 3am and Troy and Gabriella were lying on the bed tangled up between the sheets of the bed, Troy hugging Gabriella from behind with his arm around her middle. While they lay there looking through the window of her beautiful apartment they whispered questions every once in a while to catch up on life.

"Bella" Troy whispered into the hair that covered over her ear.

"Yeah Troy?" Gabriella replied to him

"How are your parents I miss them, a lot" Troy questioned her

"Troy," She took a deep breathe then exhaled "My dad died last year" she bowed her head down looking at her covered chest seeing a little necklace with a little penguin pendent laying on the chain.

"Oh Shit, Bella I'm so sorry but if you don't mind me asking how?" Troy inquired

"He had a heart attack, he was getting really stressed from work and started smoking, not many but that's not the point he still smoked. One day his boss got on his last nerve and he stormed out of the office with a cigarette in his mouth, and all of a sudden he got the pains in his left arm and it just went down hill from there. We thought he was going to be okay after he woke up, but it turns out we were wrong, he had another smaller heart attack and he just died his heart just gave out on him." she finished with the tears clogging up her vision but she knew if she closed her eyes then the tears would fall and she didn't want Troy seeing her crying, she didn't want him to see her at a weak moment. She quickly grabbed a small corner of the sheet and brought it to her eye's wiping away the wet tears that fell as she closed her eye's.

Troy Didn't Know what to think his second father like figure had died and he didn't know about it. It pained him right in his chest to think that the thing that killed him was the thing that kept the man that he loved like his own father, alive, it also pained him to think about how he wasn't with Gabriella when she needed him the most.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Dad, dad, are you okay are you gonna be okay do you need a transplant or something please, please , please tell me your gonna live" rushed out of her mouth like a water gun._

"_Sweetheart, I'm going to be fine don't worry about me just look after yourself and your mother while I'm in here don't worry about anything I'll be out of here before you know it" Gary Montez reassured his daughter._

"_Well okay but if anything happens I want the hospital to phone us to tell us to get our asses down here immediately" She said with a giggle_

"_I will be sure to tell them that penguin" Gary told her with a smile _

_Most people would find it weird that he called his daughter a penguin but she loved when he did that. Ever since she went to the zoo with him when she was a little girl he called her a penguin because of course it was her favourite animal but when she did an impression of one they both found it hilarious and he decided to give her that as a nickname._

_"Well I'll let you rest dad I bet your just really tired and want to relax, of course after mum's visit earlier" she giggled _

_He gave his daughter a confused look as to say 'how do you know what happened'_

_"One of the nurses told me" she giggled again and he smiled to her._

_When she left she didn't expect to find herself to be waiting an hour and a half later with her mother in the waiting area to find that her father died after another small heart attack caused his heart to completely stop. And that was the last time she would ever talk to him and see him smile again._

_|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|.|_

**Oh and sorry if I have made any mistakes please message me if I have **


	5. Chapter 5

ok I would have said this sooner but I completley spaced out on this but I havent deleted the story like I said I would because of the nice nice people who gave me some reveiws telling me not to delete the story I would like to say thank you to the special people who reveiwed

theese three people are on fanfiction

vanessalillymontez

DarkHorse2009

HSMLoverAlways

and thank you to the two people who arent they are

loveyouvanessa

&

pop!

And I would also like to say that I am working on the next chapter asap I would have finished typing it up ages ago but I may have used the excuse already but oh well since I am in year 9 and I am going through all the talks with the teachers of which subjects to chose for my G.C.S.E's (If your from England you'll know what I mean) I was going to type up more monday and last night but I was busy revising for Science mock test that I had no time at all but no worries it will be out soon

Thank you for your support

Abbie ( I love you all people's) XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi peoples there's and authors note at the bottom I would really like you to read so if you could once you have finished reading this thanks xx**

Ever felt as though you didn't know what to do anymore, like all thoughts you had before had just magically disappeared into thin air and no matter how far into your head you searched they weren't going to be found, almost as though they had become invisible well that was what was going on with Gabriella, she didn't know what to think after that night she had she didn't know what to think, he made her seem so carefree about everything again as though she was the teenager that she was when she was around him. The thoughts that used to be in her head helped control her life, so what was she supposed to do now?...

Gabriella was pacing through her living room holding a glass of red wine in her hand a million questions running through her intellectual brain it was 2 days ago that Troy had to go home and now after a busy day of work stressing about things here she was again stressing about more things. She didn't know what she was going to do about the Troy and Louise situation as she liked to call it. She loved Louise she was absolutely gorgeous, she had always been there for her when she needed her the most, they had been friends for about a year before and the feelings they were having couldn't be controlled so they decided ot try going out and it has gone surprisingly well, till now. The only other problem was that Troy was back too, the feelings that overrun her those 2 nights ago were like cupid has shot the arrow in her butt, the love they had was put into that one arrow for safe keeping till they met again, which so happened to be that night.

She had no idea what to do next so she grabed the bottle of red wine and guzzled it down as fast as she could not bothering with a glass. She knew she would become drunk and she was hoping that by becoming drunk she would figure it all out, the answers that were mixed between all the idiotic questions she couldn't help think about

20 Minutes Later...

Gabriella was laying on her back in the bath tub giggling to herself for some unknown reason that even she didn't know about, her arms were waving about above her head doing random things, one minutes her bath tub was a boat sailing the ocean, the next it was a plane flying through the air above. When she started getting bored of her boat trip around the sea and her plane journey over the countries she decided the phone someone to keep her company, someone to play with, but she didn't know who. There was Sharpay who was always best to have a laugh with, then there was also Taylor but the only trouble was with those two is that they would ruin her fun saying she was too drunk and needed to rest Troy was not going to be an option she had tried her best to avoid him and so far it was working but he had not tried to reach her probably thinking about their situation to. Then there was Louise hmm maybe she could be some fun as her wobbling legs and her her limp arms attempted to push her out of the bath they fell flat and all she could do was giggle. After 5 attempts and millions of giggles later she managed to heave herself out of the bath tub and grab her phone her were wide trying to focus on the name's that she was scrolling through trying to find the one she was looking for.

"Hello" Louise said as she answered the phone.

"Heeey Lou, Lou" Gabriella replied giving her a nickname on the spot seeing as she was drunk it wasn't really that hard to do.

"Gabby baby whats up?"

"I'm very lonely would you come distract me?" Gabriella questioned in a seductive tone

"Well of course anything in particular you would like me to bring?"

"Bring whatever you want baby, whatever you want"

"Ok i'll be over in 10 minutes bye"

with that the phone line went dead. While Gabriella was waiting she decided that she would get changed into something more appropriate, she decided on a red bra and underwear both had a black lacy trim round the edges she grabbed her big black platformed heels from her cupboard and her short black silk nightgown tying it up loosely. She has just finished tying her nightgown when the doorbell rang, walking over to the door she stopped at the mirror fluffing her hair a little looking a little more seductive and sexy, knowing she looked ok she unlocked the door opening it she leaned against the frame sexily looking Louise up and down

"Hello there sexy" Gabriella said using a seductive tone

"Hello to you too" Louise replied to her

They both walked into the apartment and Louise closed the door once she had entered.

"So what do you want me to do to distract you?" Louise questioned her, knowing full well what she wanted

"You know how I want you to distract me" Gabriella answered, her taking her hand leading her to the bedroom.

{Ok I would write this bit but I don't think I really can if this does come up in the future I will try my best to write it but for now I will to stick to boy and girl 'M' scenes}

**The Next Morning**

"Bye baby i'll see you soon" Gabriella called to Louise as she walked down the corridor to elevator. She stood at the door until she disappeared into the elevator, Gabriella walked back into her home rubbing her hand over her forehead and letting out a big sigh her head felt like she had a raging stampede of bulls that just kept running through her head continuously. She had already taken pain killers to help ease the pain but they had not yet kicked in. She walked to the bathroom deciding to take and nice long soothing shower.

20 minutes later and she had just walked out the bathroom hearing a knocking on her front door she securely wrapped the towel round her body grabbing a warm soft bath robe just to make sure it wasn't any parcel delivering service... she didn't really want someone perving her up while just in a black towel covering her naked body that had water dripping down it.

She left the robe loose round her, but made sure the towel was extra tight around her tucking it in under her arm. She made her way to the door quickly, even though the pain killers were kicking in now there was still the light throb and the incessant knocking was not helping one bit.

She opened the door and looked up at who was standing there, she stood there frozen to her spot

"W-What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked trying not to make eye contact with the person standing at the door

"I came her to do this" The masculine voice said to her he barged his way into the apartment softly grabbing her face with his large but delicate hands and pressing his soft lips to hers

The kiss soon turned into open mouth then to a full blown tongue battle between the two mouths almost like they were fighting for dominance over each other. His hands moved to her shoulders and pushed off the fuzzy robe he let it just drop to the floor as he continued to kiss her. It wasn't exactly like she cared either though as she let her hands slither their way up to his soft brown hair no even noticing that the towel that was safely tucked under her arm fell leaving her naked with the door partially open to the corridor outside. She parted her face from his taking in a big gasp of air that was obviously needed for both of them.

"Tr- Troy the door" She panted out in the small breaths that she had still in her lungs. As soon as she said those words the door was closed with a small bang his hands hadn't left her body meaning that he had just used his foot to kick it shut.

He gathered her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom just down the hall he didn't bother closing her bedroom door of course her being the only one living in the apartment it didn't really matter. He gently put her on the bed and got on top kissing her more delicately than the first time

"Wait, wait" Gabriella said stopping the kiss and making him look at her with confusion

"What is it have I done something wrong?" Troy questioned her,

"Yes I-I mean no I mean why did you just come here and start kissing me I mean not much objection to the kissing and all but there has to be some sort of reason for it all?"

"Look 3 days ago I was here doing the exact same thing to you, and then I have to go and all of a sudden your ignoring me, I mean yeah we both have jobs and its only 2 days, but Chad invited us all to go out tomorrow and you just turn it down saying 'your not that keen on me" Troy told her quoting something Chad told him that Gabriella had said about him" And ever since that night I can't get you out of my mind its like you've super glued yourself to that one spot in my brain, and I try and get rid of you but its not working. I try and distract myself with basketball, cleaning or seeing family, but it just doesn't work. Its like small things that I remember you used to do" A smile started to form on his features remembering all the memories "Like when I didn't put a glass down on a coaster you used have ago at me, then you would make me go find one and put it on one. Then there was the times you used to watch me play basketball when no one else was around, or if it was practice with the team you used to pretend that you were working in the gym because you wanted to study alone with out anyone else bothering you, but in secret you weren't. When everyone else had left the gym after practice you'd wait for me and you would show me little drawings you had made of stick people in a heart with TB+GM just above their heads" He paused again but the smile had started to fade "I miss those times, and I know we can't go back to them because we're older now, and we aren't in high school but it doesn't mean they'll be forgotten, because with me they will always be in my mind" Troy had just blurted all his feelings out and there was no resentment it what was said at all he missed her and even though he made no attempt to phone her he really didn't think it was the bet way to actually talk to her and tell her what he wanted to say.

"Troy I- I this can't happen I have Louise I am not just suddenly going to dump her she hasn't done anything wrong for me to dump her and won't be I don't know WEIRD that I suddenly like men again" Gabriella told him emphasizing the word weird

"Bella bear from what Chad's told me she seems like a real bitch when she isn't with you and you could just tell people that..um..that..your bisexual I mean I have friends back home who are bisexual, and homosexual there is no problem with it"

"Yeah I get it Troy I can say that and yeah your probably did have friends back home who were all those things but could you put up with your girlfriend being called one even if she isn't?" Gabriella questioned him

"I could put up with anything for you, I would go to the end of the earth to get you whatever you wanted, I would put up with anything just so I could be with you" Troy confessed to her all the words splurging out of his mouth coming straight from his heart

By now Gabriella was speechless not knowing what to say to him, even she knew what Troy was saying was from his heart and it wasn't something he read and decided to use as his own.

"I- I can I just have sometime to think I promise I won't keep you waiting for one I just can't decide on the spot" Her pleading eye looked to his hoping that she could at least have sometime to herself to think everything over

"Yeah..Yeah sure I mean with me staring at you its not exactly going to give me an answer" Troy said giving in the those gorgeous chocolate button eyes, he got up from his position his head resting against the cold wall behind him. Gabriella sat up next to him then realized what they had been doing before she interrupted.

"But can we still carry on with what we were doing before maybe it could help me" Gabriella asked him seductively she knew this wasn't right but just looking at Troy with his hair messed up so sexily like it was and his shirt pushed up passed his belly button a bit partially showing some of the lie of hair that went down right under his trousers, god was it turning her on some much more.

"Well we could if your up to it" Retorted Troy

Gabriella pushed herself up from her position on the bed and lifted her leg over his body so her position was straddling him, dominating him with her still naked body. She leaned her head down to kiss him but instead of going for his lips she went for his neck licking, sucking and biting the same spot hoping to make a big mark showing what she could do. She looked down at the spot she had just attacked and saw a big red mark that she just smirked and letting a little giggle erupt from her lips she used her right hand to caress that certain spot finding it warm against her hand.

"Have you made your mark on me Miss Montez?" Troy asked her with a smirk on his oh so gorgeous lips

"Why yes I have Mr Bolton"

All of a sudden their position had changed so his frame was taking control he put his hands on her firm soft skinned breast kneading them gently with his large hands, the moans coming from her mouth made his whole body rage, just a simple squeak from her mouth could make him as hard as a rock, as his hands continue to play about with her breasts her hands were working on pulling his shirt up although it didn't work completely she still managed to get it half way up

"Shirt off now!" She demanded making him take his hands away from her pulling the shirt up from where it sat just above his abs chucking it on the floor not caring were it landed he put his hands back.

The sensations his hands created were brilliant, but she want him naked just like she was now her hands decide to work on opening up the buckles and the buttons on his jeans, she had successfully un-buckled the belt and opened all the buttons that were keeping his jeans done up she started to push them down along with his boxers hoping to set free something hard and the thing she wanted the most.

When Troy let go of her breast he sat up from his position just looking down on her when by surprise he was pushed down on the bed he lay there letting her pull his jeans and boxers off and what a relief it was because now his hard shaft was now no longer constricted by the thick strong material.

"mmmh" she moaned as she took his erection in her hand her hand pumping it up and down

"Oh god!" Troy moaned out the pleasurable feeling taking over his body

When she got bored of just using her hand she decided to use her mouth as well, leaning down she deep throated his dick and moaning letting it vibrate on his shaft

"Fuck" he hollared he knew now that if she continued that he would cum in her mouth and he wanted to get past fore play before he released so he pushed her head up with his hands

"What is something wrong?" Gabriella questioned him

"No, no its just I wanted to get past fore play before actually..you know" Troy turned away a little bit feeling slightly embarrassed

"Oh yeah I get ya"she said not really effected so she got on top of him leaning over to grab his wallet taking the condom that was tucked right in a hidden compartment she put the corner between her teeth tearing the top off and pulling out the condom she lifted herself up and back a bit to get to his hard on erection slowly pushing down she smirked when she heard the groans coming from Troys lips it was obvious he was trying to hold them in but failing drastically.

She lifted herself up again and slowly slipped him inside her wetness, the both simultaneously moaned at the same time as she lifted herself up and down riding him roughly

"Oooh fuck me" she moaned squealing straight after when she was no longer riding him but was laying flat on her back with him pounding into her hard and rough

"Ah fuck right there, right there, don't stop" she kept repeating to him

"Fuck Bella your soo fucking tight" he told her while still driving smoothly into her

after a few mintues they were coming to a big release

"AHHHH i'm cumming" she screamed out

"Ohh god me too" he said throatily

They both hit their climax both letting out a long moan each, they were both spent and the orgasms they had were so intense that they were getting tired they collapsed beside each other looking into one anothers eyes. Gabriella's eyes were slowly drooping while Troy continued to watch her. When her eyes were fully closed he lifted himself up and grabbed the quilt that had been folded at the end of the bed he slowly slid it over both their bodies he continued to watch her sleeping face as his eyes started to droop too his hand came up to her baby soft cheek his knuckles gently grazing over the ever so soft plump skin that had that light tint of pink. He had been watching her for about half and hour when he was battling to stay awake just to watch her, his arm was cold from being above the cover that kept their bodies warm slipping it under the cover he gently snaked it over to Gabriella's waist and rested on top without realising the sleeping Gabriella wriggled herself closer to him and Troy realised that his battle to stay awake had been lost completely so he let his eyes close and he fell asleep with from what he thought was the most beautiful girl in the world.

**Okay so for this being soooooo late my excuse is well...I have had a bit of trouble being happy if you could put it that way when I was halfway through writing this I had the idea all in my head and I was happy I got a call from my boyfriend, in case you haven't realised or don't get it he dumped me. it took him 1 whole minute to do so I looked after we hung up I didn't really want to do anything for the several weeks but I thought about it and pushed myself and I finally managed to finish... but I am not sure when the next chapter will be out because soon I will be finishing year 9 and going up to year 10 which is were alot of coursework and studying starts and hopefully in the weeks to come I will find out if I got the options I chose lets all cross our fingers lol. **

**Yeah so anyway urm if you have any idea's you think I should incorporate into the story then please pm mean or write them in your reviews and I'll over look them tehe **

**PLEASE READ + REVEIW thank you oh and you've probably noticed I changed my pen-name well I thought it was cool and I play the violin and I love it its like my baby lol except better ha ha. no offence to little kids I have got a niece and a nephew so I know what they are like sorry I'm drabbling thanks for reading and please review I love hearing your responses. **

**Sorry for any mistakes made as well : ) **

**Thanks abbi xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone...

Look I know I have not written in like a year ok I'm over exaggerating it's been like 5 months. I haven't been writing because a lot has been going on with starting my gcse's etc and recently one of my best friends mum died so that was upsetting and Thursday was her funeral so I went along with my mum to pay my respects and say goodbye let me tell you not the greatest day before the big problem I was thinking about updating and it just put me on a downer for a while but now I'm back trying to focus on other things..anyways I was reading my story the other day and I realised how much it actually sucked I mean it reaaaally does so I'm thinking of either writing another story with the help of you lovely people giving me ideas on what to write about or re- writing the story making it better 

Any ideas peoples?

Please write a review telling me your ideas or send me a message and who ever gives me an idea for a story or convinces me to re- write it will be mentioned when I make a come back 

Thank you...abbii x


End file.
